1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system, and in particular relates to an electronic system capable of compensating for process, voltage and temperature (PVT) effects with simple and low cost circuitry design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Output signals of electronic systems such as integrated circuits, lump circuits or combination thereof are distorted in response to temperature variations, such that electrical characteristics (voltage, current and so on) and timings such as setup/hold times may deviate or drift from the expected values of original designs, resulting in system malfunction. Generally, engineers perform chamber burn-out tests to electronic products to identify whether designed firmware parameters conform with operational requirements at high/low temperature surroundings. Designing electronic products based on tested firmware parameters, does not necessary guarantee operational stability, especially when operating in different surroundings or with other peripheral conditions. If iterative modified tests are required, test time and fabrication costs would increase. In addition to the above mentioned temperature fluctuation effect, electronic products, especially integrated circuits, may also suffer from process/voltage deviation effects, for example, when fabricated by different processes.